Mongol Empireball
Mongol Empireball |nativename = Yeke Mongul Ulus 大蒙古帝國 Их Монгол Улс Ехэ Монгол Улас |founded = 1206 |successor = Northern Yuanball Grand Duchy of Muscovyball |ended = 1368 |image = Mongol_Empire_123.jpg |caption = Praise Genghis Khan! |government = Steppic Great Empire Elective monarchy then Hereditary Monarchy |personality = Lord of Anschluss! Nomad Raider Ruthless Conqueror Terrorizing Imperialist |language = Mongolian Chinese |capital = Avargaball, then Karakorumball, and then Khanbaliqball |religion = Tengrismball Shamanismball Buddhism Islam Zoroastrianismball Christianity second countryball with freedom of religion! |friends = Every slave ally of mine. |enemies = Anyone who resists me. |likes = War, Anschluss, pillage, rape, genocides, domination, destruction and more war. Other Religious, Wow, I’m very impressed GIVE ME YOUR AUTOGRAPH |hates = Being defeated. (Damn it Vietnamball and Polandball!) 1368 worst year of my life, Ottoman Empireball (SHAME!!!), Rebels. |predecessor = Khamag Mongolball Khwarazmianball Qara Khitaiball Jinball Songball Western Xiaball Abbasidball Nizari Ismaili Stateball Kievan Rusball Volga Bulgariaball Kingdom of Alaniaball Kingdom of Daliball Cumansball Kimek Khanateball Sultanate of Rumball |intospace = Right after I into World Domination. (no) |bork = pillage pillage conquer conquer khan khan |status = Alive in Mongolia Dead |reality = Mongol Empire |imagewidth = default }} Mongol Empireball is a historical countryball that conquered most of East Asia, Central Asia and a part of East Europe before dying. He was the second-largest empire in history. He was responsible for the murder of Kievan Rusball, which is regarded as the sole successful attempt at invading and fully puppeting Russiaball. History Mongol Empireball evolved from 1balls in 1206, after Khamag Mongolball state was established by Genghis Khan. It conquered so many places that it had way too many successors. Chinese front He first attacked Western Xia, Jin, and Song empire. European front When he succeeded, he turned to Russia and brutally defeated Kievan Rusball, sacking and destroying many cities. Mongols also spread the Black Death to Europe via its conquests, which wound up killing up to 50% of its population! After Kievan Rusball was defeated, he headed to eastern Europe to prepare for battles with Germany, Poland, Lithuania , Roman Empire ,and Hungary. The Mongols were on the way to full success, however, the Grand Khan Ögedei had died, and a new Khagan had to be elected by the military leaders in the Kurultai back in Asia. Thus the conquest of Europe came to an end. Middle East front When his next emperor rise, he advanced to Khwarizm empire and defeated him. Then he headed to Baghdad and forced Abbasid to surrender, but Abbasid wouldn't surrender. So he ravaged Baghdad and killed all of Abbasid's people including the Caliph. When Baghdad was destroyed, he headed to Egypt. He made allies with Armeniaball and Georgiaball to try and conquer middle east. The Mamluks prepared for battle against him. Then he and the Mamluks met in Ain Jalut and started the battle. His General was killed and he retreat from Middle East. Asian front He first attacked Korea and succeeded, after Korea was killed and fully conquered. He then sailed to and the Mongol leader Kublai Khan threatend Japan to become a vassal state and send tribute or threaten Japanball with conflict. When Japan refused to subjugate itself, Kublai Khan got angry and prepared for war. The Mongol Empireball started a war with Kamakura Shogunateball. Then he built a fleet to get past the big seas to reach Japan. In 1274 CE the First Mongol Invasion landed in the south island of Japan called Kyushu with a part of his fleet and units. He killed many people and Samurai. However, his army was overwhelmed by samurai and his fleet was crushed by a typhoon named Kamikaze (divine wind). In 1281 CE he tried the same thing again. The Second Mongol Invasion fleet and unit size was the biggest in history until D-Day. Part of the Mongol Horde that reached Japan was repelled by samurai of Kamakura Shogunateball and a Kamikaze destroyed the Mongol fleet again. So the Mongols failed to conquer Japan. Kublai Khan didn't bother with Japan anymore and focussed to invade Southeast Asia. His first invasion was in Dai Vietball, but he didn't succeed. Then he headed to Tibetan Empireball and Thailand. He didn't fight them because they agreed to gib taxes, so he left them alone. Then he headed to Myanmarball. First he sent a letter to forced Myanmar surrender, but Myanmar killed his messenger and prepared a lot of elite forces and thousands of elephants. But he stayed put and proceeded to defeat Myanmar. After that, he headed to Majapahitball and sent his messenger to force Majapahitball surrender. But Majapahitball disgraced his messenger and cut his messenger's ear. Unfortunately for the Mongols, his army was in drunk conditions, so Majapahitball easily repelled him and made him surrender in Southeast Asia. Relationships Friends * Golden Hordeball - My strongest son. Unfortunately he wasn't as good or strong as me. * Xiongnuball - Ancestor. * Assyriaball/Arameansball - Hates Kurds, Chinese and is a Crusader. Must protect him from them. * Armenian Kingdom of Ciliciaball - Gave me reinforcement in Middle East. * Kingdom of Georgiaball - Gave me reinforcement in the Middle East. * Veniceball - Thanks for information about Europe so I can invade it! * Genoaball - Thanks for information about Europe so I can invade it! * Tibetan Empireball - He respect me and pay taxes to me, so i don't invade him * Roman Empireball/Byzantine Empireball - Even tho you were and are of friend of Kievan b**** we worked together and were allies and worked together against This ungreatful bastard. When I first met you you were civilized and still is. You respect me and pay tribute to me, so i don't invade yuo even though I did (at first) but then I stopp. We have the same goals, world domnation.I have an Embassy in yuor land and yuo have an embassy in mine. We are equals... you and me. '''I see that you were friends with my son. It's saddening that both of you fought this guy in '''1453 '''and lost. I hope you rise again so '''TOGETHER WE WILL TAKE OVER THE WORLD!!! (Insert evil laughter here) * Ottomanball - My descendants also can into here. * Timuridball - Same as Ottoman. * Mughalball - My descendant who can into conquering Indiaball after I can't. But, he forget all about my religion become Islamic and began calling the conqured lang 'HOME'. Enemies * Kingdom of Polandball - Along with Lithuania and Hungary he was the last European clay I advanced into, shame.. could of decimate more Yuropeans. * UKball - He broke my record. He can into conquering more clay. Always remember 'MONGOLS STRONK!!!' He also killed my great grandson!!! * Ilkhanateball - My ungrateful son who break the law of my leader who slaughtering innocent people in middle east. * Mamlukball - Turk who crushed My son invasion, damnit!!! * Kievan Rusball - XIXIXI!!! I kill yuo! NOW I CAN INTO EUROPEAN CLAY. * Goryeoball - XIXIXI! Yuo guys resisted to me, but I got yuo. NOW I CAN INVADE JAPAN. * Kamakura Japanball - He didn't respect me, so I came over, ready for war, and died in a tornado (actually a typhoon). But I tried again and had a nice time fighting with him and then died in a tornado (actually a typhoon) * Khwarazmian dynastyball - A weak Turkic-Persian empire that couldnt repel my invasion.But it took 2 years to siege your capital!!! Actually I want to make alliance with him, but a little misunderstand that he thought i want to spy him by the caravans that I sent him, Pathetic. * Delhi Sultanateball - A turkic-hindhi kebab kingdom who repelled my invasion to India. And I can't find that damn khayber pass. Never mind, my grandson and great grandson killed yuo. * Bosnia and Herzegovinaball - Failed to conquer him unlike his brother Serbia. * Albaniaball - Same with Bosnia. * Qara Khitaiball - Defeated him in Central Asia. Your emperor is My clan's enemy! AND STOP TERRORISING THE SILK ROAD YUO DUMB!!! * Sultanate of Rumball -Defeated by my rebellious son. * Pagan Kingdomball - A vain and loser ching chong empire who failed to repel me. He killed my messenger. He even used elephant corpses and elite forces. But it wouldn't repel me. Then his king escaped and i got his clay and elephants. HAHAHAHAHAHA....!!! * Majapahitball - A javanese empire who disgraced my messenger and defeated me in southeast asia. Btw we worked together to kill Kediri empire. * Mingball - This Chinese destroyed me. How to draw Drawing Mongol Empireball is mildly complicated as there are many potential flags: # Draw a basic circle shape. # Draw a blue up-left quarter with a white fire-sun-crescent symbol. # Divide the rest into four stripes using three red lines with triangles facing down. # Draw two slant-eyes and you've finished. OR #Draw a basic circle shape. #Fill with blue. ''' #Put a '''white fire-sun-crescent symbol in the middle. #Draw the slant-eyes. Gallery Byz-Crazy Khan.png B3vxq019ao531.png|artist: Atlantropan 71C31F03-EB12-4C89-96DF-FC1BAF6D625E.png Mongol no more no less-0.png C3Qpncj.png 'ykDmBJT.png Armenian History.png Baghdadconquer.png History of Europe.png San Marino Stronk.png Japanball-Banzai.png Kievan Rus Vs Mongols.png }} zh:大蒙古帝国球 Category:Mongol Empireball Category:Empire Category:Asia Category:Monarchy Category:Russiaball Category:North Koreaball Category:South Koreaball Category:Vietnamball Category:Kazakhbrick Category:Iranball Category:Burmaball Category:Polandball Category:Bosniaball Category:Bulgariaball Category:Moldovaball Category:Romaniaball Category:Georgiaball Category:Turkeyball Category:Syriaball Category:Christian Category:Buddhist Category:Mongolian Speaking Countryball Category:Islam Category:Chinese Speaking Countryball Category:Persian Speaking Countryball Category:Afghanistanball Category:Armeniaball Category:Azerbaijanball Category:Belarusball Category:Bhutanball Category:Bosnia and Herzegovinaball Category:Chinaball Category:Czechball Category:Hungaryball Category:Indiaball Category:Iraqball Category:Kyrgyzstanball Category:Kuwaitball Category:Laosball Category:Mongoliaball Category:Montenegroball Category:Pakistanball Category:Slovakiaball Category:Serbiaball Category:Thailandball Category:Turkmenistanball Category:Ukraineball Category:Uzbekistanball Category:Tengriist Category:Shamanist Category:Jewish Category:Red Blue White Category:Sushi Removers Category:Smile Category:Kebab Removers Category:Kebab Defender Category:Buddhist Lovers Category:Mongol Speaking Countryball Category:Estoniaball Category:Lithuaniaball Category:Latviaball Category:Khanate Category:Myanmarball Category:Finlandball Category:Dim Sum Removers Category:Vodka Removers Category:BTS Removers Category:Tea Removers